1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for attenuating noise generated from weaving machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Noises with various frequency components are generated from weaving machines. Therefore, conventionally, some noise-insulating functions are given to the installation spaces for the weaving machines, such as floors, walls and ceilings which define weaving machine rooms, and in this manner, the noise is prevented from leaking out of the installation space. However, the noise within the installation spaces for the weaving machines cannot be attenuated by such a technique.